Hopes a Waking Dream
by nighttime writer
Summary: Dally never expected for his brother to show up after 8 years. So what happens when the boy without hope meets his brother with a big dream. Can the two save each other before destiny breaks them apart? Full summary inside RR
1. Family Reunions

**Summary:** One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

**A/n:** Kinda new to The Outsiders part of FF. I did a story awhile ago for The Outsiders which kinda bombed and I lost inspiration. Hopefully this will be better. Tell me what you think of it. I'm absolutly winging it from here on out. Oh by the way...trust me on this one when I say Grammar is my worst subject! I don't know why, I've got a head swarming with ideas, but it never really is perfected you know, I mean english wise. So forgive me if I make mistakes...point them out maybe I'll repost the chapter is it's really that bad. But please still continue to read.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own the characters in the book the Outsiders. Only own Gabe and the storyline.

* * *

**Quick facts:**

Gabriel Matthew Winston  
Brown hair, wavy (the tip of it will curl forming half locks on his head)  
Hazel eyes  
15 years old

**Chapter 1-Family Reunions**

* * *

**-Dally's POV-**

I sighed knowing that sooner or later I would have to go home. It wasn't that I was beat to a pulp when I went home like Johnny, or kicked out everytime I tried to go home like Steve, but in a way it's worse. My old man don't know I'm alive, and when ever I say hi to him he only grunts out and stares at the tv. As for my mother, well after I was old enough to figure I wouldn't last to see the age of sixteen in New York, I gladly accepted my mom's offer of shipping me to Tulsa with my dad. I thought it would be better down here. I actually thought that maybe dad would care for me a little more than my mom would. But of course, I can't win. If it was possible my old man's worse than the bitch of an excuse of a mother in New York. All he ever did was drink. If he was to ever acknowledge me it would be to hit me, but he'd be too drunk to even lay a hand on me.

"Hey Dally, you in or out?" Steve asked snapping me back to reality.

I was at the Curtis house once again, playing poker and drinking beer like every other night. In a weird way, this was my family. These group of guys were the only ones I ever felt a twinge of compassion for. They were the ones who helped me when I was first new around here, and they always seem to know when to leave me alone and when to help. But more specifically it was as if they needed my help. I found out pretty quickly that Tulsa was rough, not as rough as New York, but it was still rough. Well, there's Johnny Cades, and he's just on the wrong sides of the tracks. I mean he doesn't belong in this 'I'm tougher than you so get away before I kill you' neighborhood. Neither does Ponyboy, or come to think of it the rest of the whole family. They all just grew up on the wrong side.

Sighing I looked down at my cards. We were playing texas hold em and I had a 2 of diamonds and a 7 of hearts. Looking down to the opened cards there was a Queen of spades, 5 of hearts, and King of clubs. I looked up to Steve's, Soda's, and Two-Bit's faces as each tried their best to put on a poker face. A card was sticking out of Two-Bit's sleeve.

"I fold. Two-Bit you idiot, if you're going to cheat, cheat right you ass," I spat out dropping me cards and getting up.

"You're no fun!" Two-Bit said as Steve ripped the card from his sleeve.

I gave a bitter grin before nodding at Darry who was reading the newspaper in the other corner of the living room.

"I'm going," I said nodding my head towards Johnny boy and Pony who were deep in their own little conversations.

The door slammed behind me as I prepared to walk six blocks to my house. It might not sound like much, but in this neighborhood it was almost suicide to walk alone at night. The socs, or the rich folks if you want to get technical, need to proove themselves to each other by jumping one greaser, aka poor excuse of a human, while there's ten of them. It was still pretty early so they were all probably just starting to get drunk.

**-Gabriel's Pov-**

I still remember mom screaming at me. I could hear her voice in my mind telling me to get out and never come back. The tears that threatened to spill always rushing back to my eyes. I had to get away. I never meant for anything to get that far. I just wanted to save up some money and go to college. It's not fair you know? Before everything happened, mom had somehow managed to send me to a half decent private school, while all my other friends went to school in the projects. My friends at school resented me, or were scared of me. The name Winston really does have an affect on people, even years after my brother was shipped off to Tulsa. The people at school always talking about their stupid trips to their weekend homes, and their trips to the basketball games and museums. I was stuck with trips to the Principle's office, and practicing basketball using an old garbage bin with the bottom cut off as a basket.

Before I knew anything Mom had contacted dad, and I was off to Tulsa just like my brother. I was only eight when he left. He just packed up and left in the middle of the night with mom without so much as saying a simple good bye to me.

"Where ya going kid?" I spun around to see a middle aged man with three years worth of hair on his face. His breath reeked of beer and his teeth rotten.

"Hi dad," I muttered quietly not really wanting anyone to know that this man was my father.

I could immideatly tell why mom had left the guy. He looked like he did nothing with his life. He told my mom that he would come to Tulsa to fix a farm and breed cattle and send us money to send Dally and me to college. Mom waiting days, before eventually turning into months and years. The money never came. Dad's letters with empty promises soon stopped after a year. He had taken off and left mom in the middle of the projects with two sons.

"Can't even give your old man a hug?" He asked spit flying from his mouth into my face.

I wiped away the spit trying my best not to choke at the stench as he pulled me in for a hug. I quickly pulled away grabbing my small duffel bag from the ground letting him show me to the car.

"So, this is your farm huh dad?" I asked getting out of the car to see an old, runned down house with a lawn that looked like it never been cut in it's life.

"Shut up boy, you live with me now, you aren't getting away with that smart mouth of yours," He threatened making me shove my next comment to the back of my mind.

He led the way up the front steps, into a house littered with beer bottles, and cans and dumped ashtrays on the floor. There was a couch that looked like it never been touched before on one of the side walls facing the tv and an old broken lazyboy recliner facing the tv. I quickly noted there was more beer in that part than any other part of the house.

"Go get yourself a room that doesn't have stuff in it. Don't expect me to be your maid either," He said plopping onto the recliner as he popped open another bottle.

'Thanks dad' I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs. The room at the end of the hallway was undoubtibly his room as I could smell the familiar stench coming out of that room. I walked over to the other end of the hallway only to notice Dally's old stuff stewed around the room. Dad must have forgotten to tell him I was coming. Rolling my eyes I took the only room that didn't have anyone's posessions in it.

I woke up a couple of hours later hearing dad yelling and slurring at someone else. Before I could think I heard footsteps going up the stairs and a very angry looking teenager stalking off to the end of the hallway and slamming the door shut. I could hear the tv downstairs get louder as I heard someone pounding, no punching the wall next door.

"Who the hell are you?" Dallas asked a couple of hours later.

I had a book of poems in my hand and I was so obsorbed in it I didn't even realize that the pounding had stopped and the door creaked open. I put the book down and turned around coming face to face with my now eighteen year old brother. His eyes were colder than I remembered, and he was certainly taller. But for the first time in years I was facing my brother, and the first thing I wanted to do was punch him.

I took my fist and slammed it into his face with all my might. He stumbled back a little, more surprised than hurt. Quickly he retaliated and came running slamming me into the wall. I hated him. He was the reason for all this pain. Everything that ever happened to me was his fault. I plan was going perfectly, but he had to mess it up even when he wasn't there. It was enough that he left me when I was six. It was enough when he promised he'd get me out of New York but never did. I even took it when his stupid gang told me to join because 'Dally wanted me to.' But each time it became worse. And the worse part was he wasn't even there.

"You're fault!" I shouted punching him.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who I am?" He asked threatingly.

I see he's made himself a name here too. I wasn't surprised. "Yeah the fucking jerk who used to be my brother."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, ok, this is seriously not that good now that I think about it. But seriously there's a point. Just let me get on with the hellos and all that. I need to develop the story first before I can do much anything. Trust me I hate the boring parts too. Ok so can you please review? The quicker my reviews come the quicker I update. Hint hint, cough cough. And if you got ne ideas please send them in. Oh by the way...yeah Dally and Gabe are going to have a hell of a hard time getting use to each other. 


	2. Welcoming Commitee

Summary: One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

A/N: Well, well, well...I got me some reviews! YAY!! To all of you who liked the story thank you thank you thank you! Yep yep, so I'm going to do you guys a little favor and try to finish this chapter sooner than I originally anticipated. My muse, Drew, is in town. Thank him for that. Yeah so on with the story.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

****

Quick Facts-Name meanings  
Dallas-Wise  
Gabriel-Hero of God

Chapter 2-Welcoming Comitee

* * *

**-Dallas' PoV-**

After years of wondering if my brother was ok here he was. It took me eight years to get over the fact I knew I was never going to see my brother again, and yet he's here, in the flesh, beating the shit out of me. He's changed. He wasn't the small boy I remembered him to be. The one that everyone made fun of and tortured for being different. For thinking that one day he would be someone. His eyes still sparkled, but now they told of a depressing story instead of the hope that once filled it. He was taller and his voice was definately changing.

I felt my heart tug as I saw the look of betrayal playing on my brother's once peaceful features. He changed so much, and I wasn't there for any of it. I couldn't be there for any of it. If I stayed in New York I would have been killed. I couldn't stick around if I wanted to survive. But I left at my brother's expense.

'What the hell Dallas, you don't go worrying bout anyone else,' I thought to myself as I pushed the kid aside. By now we were both tired, but it didn't stop either of us from glaring daggers at each other. He wouldn't back down, I wouldn't either. Most people wouldn't even dare look me in the eye. But this kid was staring at my, daring me to look away.

"I never left no one," I spat out wiping away the blood from my busted lip.

The kid can sure pack a punch that's for sure. My comment sparked something in his eye, but only for a second before his eyes glazed over, and his angry feature replaced with a nuetral one. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. His eyes were now as empty as mine were, still staring into mine, but just as empty.

I needed to get away from the house. I needed to think. To get drunk, to get into a fight. I needed to be anywhere except where he was. Finally he sighed, and went back to the bed, his back turned towards me. I could hear my old man downstairs snoring, my guess the beers finally getting to him. Gabe went back to reading his book like nothing even happened. I stood up trying to fight the feeling of light headedness that's associated when you take a blow to the head. I gave him one last glare, one I knew he felt, before I stalked out of the room.

"You left me," I heard him barely whisper.

He didn't look up to see if I heard. He just continued reading and I continued walking like I didn't. I stomped out of the house knowing the change of clothes and the refill of singles in my wallet would be enough to last me at least a week without going back home. I could just bum around at the Curtis' house or Buck's. Anywhere to stay as long as it wasn't my house.

It was eight years ago. I'm suppose to be over it by now. I don't know why his words got to me. I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I convinced myself he was dead since I was thirteen. That New York was old news and there was no one to get back to. Then again, Tulsa is old too, but it's more a home than the one in New York. Why would mom send the boy here anyways. She knew how much dad was a bastard, and she knew that Gabe wouldn't enjoy it here. It's as if mom was getting rid of him like she got rid of me.

"Hey Dal," Buck appeared at the front door as I helped myself in.

**-Gabe's PoV-**

I woke up the next morning with my right eye swollen shut. The faint sound of the tv running downstairs told me dad had spent the night in front of it. Stumbling I made my way over to the bathroom knowing I was in dire need of a shower. I let the water run waking me up and helping me feel more refresh than I've ever felt in such a long time.

I put on some shorts and a t shirt and snuck out the back door keeping it unlocked so I wouldn't have to face dad. The back yard was a mess. Back in New York, people would die to have grass, while over here the grass was way too tall and unkept. The yard was bigger than the neighbor's yard which was good. I just needed to fix it up and then I could just practice and stuff in the back.

Rubbing my hands together I walked over to the garage where I assume they kept the lawn mower. The door was jammed so I pretty much had to put all my weight into it just to make it budge a litttle. Once inside I gasped at how messy it was. It was full of little bits and peices and a broken down car that looked like it was once a summer project that now just took up space. After tripping on a few things I stumbled upon the old lawn mower.

The sun was shinning down on me as I finished dumping the last of the trash in the back into a garbage can I found in the garage. Silently I went back into the house and grabbed my sports equipment. I only brought the few things I knew wouldn't take up too much room and I could keep in a bag. I had a deflated soccer, volleyball, and basketball, along with weights of all sorts that I convinced my friends from my private school to give me when their older brothers grew tired of it and wanted to trade it in for a new one.

I started pumping my soccerball deciding the only reason I cleaned the lawn in the first place was so I can practice dribbling the ball.

"Who the hell are you?" My head snapped up to see a boy about a couple of years older than me with way too much grease in his hair. His shirt had a faded Mickey Mouse on it and his switch was clearly sticking out of his pocket as if he wanted me to notice it.

There was a guy next to him. His hair had grease in it too, but his hair was combed in complicated swirls. They were both eyeing me up and down. I immideatly realized that the two must have been friends with my...with Dallas. I fought to keep my voice at a normal tone as my mind was racing as they bored holes through me with their glares.

"What's it to you?" I asked calmly.

Years of living in New York and with my mom taught me that I should never show anyone fear. People live off fear. Fear is only weakness. I remember once when Dally came home and proudly showed me where he had gotten stitches because he was stabbed. I remember asking him if he was scared and he scoffed telling me that if he showed he was scared he would have been six feet under instead of talking to me.

"You don't look like a soc. What you doin' in Dal's lawn?" The boy with complicated swirls asked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said getting up from the pump and soccerball.

I saw both starting to lose their patience. The one with Mickey on had his fist clenched tight. I didn't feel like getting in anymore fights. My whole body was aching all over from last night's fight with Dallas, and it was even more sore after cutting the grass and cleaning all the shit on the lawn. Before they could say something in retaliation Dallas appeared at the backdoor. His hair messier than yesterdays, and his cheek swollen as well as his lip busted.

I let a smirk play on my lips earning me a shove to the side as both boys tried to casually walk over to Dallas trying not to let all their worries show.

"Don't start shit kid, or I'll send you right back to where ya belong," He told me bitterly.

I rolled my eyes still playing cool. "Why don't you just send me back right now before I start it," I asked him earning me another disapproving glare.

"Dallas who the hell is he?" The boy with the hair asked annoyed.

"My brother," He said his voice harsh and cold.

He said it as if it was a burden to him. I tried not to let the hurt show when he said it and looked down to blink away the tear that wanted to fall.

"Only genetically," I spat out opening the fence and walking into the alley.

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND HERE KID," I heard Dal scream after me.

"LIKE YOU CARE!" I screamed back not turning around.

I didn't know where I was going. I just remembered that I needed to be away from Dallas. I needed someone to talk to. But I can't. Trusting people would only hurt me in the end. Trust was always broken when given out. I learned that the hard way. It's easier looking after yourself rather than having someone look after you. It's easier to be independent and not get people into trouble. Or what's worse have people get you into trouble.

The town didn't look any different from my dad's house. It was old and runned down. There was litter all over the place, and the cars looked old just wanting to break down. There were little kids at the park I passed smoking trying to proove who's cooler by taking the biggest puff. They couldn't be any more than twelve years old. And a little past them I could see a group of hoods gathered around each other as if talking privately.

I walked farther away from the house. By now the streets were covered in dirt and filth and the houses were even worse than where the old man lived.

"Well, well, well," I spun around to see a car full of rich brats slowly come to a stop. Three of it's four passengers jumped out of the car surrounding me. "What do we have here?"

Out of the eye that was good I saw something reflect the sun. One of them had a blade. I felt for my own in my back pocket. Letting out a small sigh of relief I reached for it in case they tried anything.

"Leave me alone," I said my voice betraying my calm look.

"It's a grease without it's pack. What happened are you lost?" One mocked causing them all to snicker.

"No, are you?" I asked causing them to stop smiling.

Before I could do anything someone hit me from behind causing me to fall on the ground. I took my switch and flicked it open slashing one of their ankles causing him to cry out in pain. Another stepped on my hand forcing me to let go of the knife. He kicked it away while another kicked me hard in the chest. I felt something crack upon contact and the pain shot through me as I held the shout of pain inside not wanting to let them hear my pain. I was too outnumbered and the only thing I remembered before passing out was another car coming, before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

A/N: Ok another chapter down. Well? Please tell me what your thinking. Next chapter Dal and Gabe are going to be talking...yes talking not physically fighting. Hopefully you liked. Please tell me what your thinking. I'd like to know. Juss review me please? Yeah it'd be great if you did. If the grammar sux I already apologized first chapter, but I'll do it all over again. Ok? I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and all the other mistakes. Just please tell me what your thinking.


	3. Unbreaking Faith

**Summary: **One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

**A/N: **You like? Hopefully you do because I think you guys do. Yeah...I'm trying to keep the updates fast to keep my reviews to keep coming. It's like reviews are so addicting. Once you start you juss can't stop. Yeah so I'm doing the chapter 3 AND 4 on the day of chapter 2, but I won't post it until I reach my quota of at least 5 reviews per chapter. Ya hear? Lol i'm playing, but seriously it'd be nice and it would help Drew, my muse, to know that he's liked and the inspiration he gives me is not going unnoticed.

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

* * *

**Quick fact-Quote**

The moment we break faith with one another, the sea engulfs us and the light goes out. **James Baldwin**

**Chapter 3-Unbreaking Faith**

* * *

**-Darry's PoV-**

I was on my way home from the current roofing job I was assigned to when I saw a kid, who reminded me of Ponyboy, walk into an alley with a car full of socs following. I instantly felt sorry for the kid knowing what was about to happen. But he looked old enough to know that he shouldn't be engrossed in his thoughts in these parts of town. And he should know well enough not to be walking on his own.

Shaking my head disapprovingly, I continued driving not wanting to get in any trouble with the socs. My body was aching too much for a jumping, despite their scrawny build. But with each passing block a part of me kept telling me to turn around and go back to help the boy. Finally, I couldn't ignore the feeling and took a u-turn on the block my house was on and headed back to the alley.

Sure enough the boy was getting quite a beating. His body was already limp on the ground and yet the socs insisted on kicking him some more. I pushed down my lunch, which threatened to come back up at the sight of how bloody the boy looked.

"That's enough," I said catching everyone's attention as I slammed the car door shut.

They each gave the boy one last shove before heading over to me. They all looked young, probably Soda's age. I looked at the limp body on the ground and back at them. The unconscious boy looks like he could have taken them if they didn't catch him by suprise. I crossed my arms across my chest, flexing my arm in a not so subtle way.

To my suprise they backed away and headed to their car. I backed up my car out of the alley so they can get out. I guess they did what they needed to do because they left speeding away with smiles plastered on their faces. I pulled back into the alley stopping the truck a couple of feet away from the beaten boy.

He looked almost as bad as Johnny did when he got jumped. His lip was swollen to look like a bee stung it, and his right eye was swollen. His whole cheek was puffed up. There was blood coming out of his mouth and his brown hair was full of dried blood and dirt from the ground. His knuckles were swollen too, and one of his knuckles were busted open. He was quite a sight.

"Hey kid," I said gently trying to wake him.

He was out cold. I walked around him still trying to figure out who he was. It was a small town so most everyone knew everyone else. He looked about Pony's age, but I know all of Pony's friends, and he wasn't one of them. Come to think of it, I never seen this guy around before. It would explain why he was walking by his lonesome.

I was about to pick him up when something caught my eye. A few feet away from him was a bloody blade. I picked it up hesitantly. Examining it I read the engraving which immideatly drawed my attention.

"Dallas Winston?" I said suprised.

I wrapped the blade with my hankerchief that I kept in my back pocket for when it got too hott. Then I walked over to the kid and picked him up. He groaned a little protesting, but I don't think he had any energy left to even do anything else but groan.

* * *

"Who's he?" Ponyboy asked looking up from his book.

Pony and Soda were lunging around in the living room when I walked it. They both did a double take when the noticed how bad off the boy in my arms looked. Soda had enough sense to go and get the first aid kit, but Pony only watched as I gently set the boy down on our couch asking me questions that I didn't know the answers to.

"Who is he?" Pony persisted.

"I don't know," I said hoping he'd catch my annoyed tone.

"What happened to him?"

I rolled my eyes trying to keep my temper down. "Ponyboy if you're not going to help get in the kitchen and start dinner," I scolded.

Ponyboy glared at me before stalking off to the kitchen. I didn't have time to handle Pony's little tantrums right now. He'll get over it.

"Here you go Darry," Soda said handing me the kit. He peered over my shoulder as I tried my best to clean the guy up. Upon lifting his shirt I held in a gasp as I noticed his chest was all black and blue and scars from old knife fights. He was pretty fit too, but his muscles were hidden beneath all his scars and bruises.

"Dar we need to get him to a hospital," Soda said when he saw the boys chest and stomach.

It was then that Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit came in a smirk playing on each of their faces as Two-Bit whistled at a girl who passed by. Once they turned around to however their calm expressions were changed with worried ones as they saw me nursing to the boys wounds.

**-Dally's PoV-**

I finally convinced myself that Gabe was fine and I needed to stop worrying. Then when I walked into the Curtis' house I saw Darry fixing up a kid who looked like they were beaten, badly. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the kid was Gabe. I felt my heart speed up as I forced myself to walk over to Darry and peer over as if I didn't care.

"What happened?" Steve asked saving me from asking.

"He was jumped. Um walking alone in the alley, I got there too late," Darry said not taking his eyes off him. "Oh Dal, are you missing a blade?"

I racked my head thinking if I stole a blade in the last couple of days. I shook my head when I couldn't remember having a blade with me.

"Nope, how come?" I asked sitting in the smaller couch next to the big couch where Gabe was laying.

"I found this in the alley. It's got blood all over it," He handed me a hankercheif.

I unwrapped it finding my very first blade. It was the one my dad gave me as a present when I was younger. It was back in New York when my parents were still together and everyone was still somewhat a normal family. I gave it to Gabe when I found him playing with it when we were younger. I didn't think he'd keep it after all these years.

"I'm all done," Darry said as he finished wrapping the bandaid around his chest. "Do you guys know him by any chance? I want to call his parents to get them to pick him up at the hospital."

I looked up when he said hospital. I knew my old man wouldn't pay for the hospital stay and he sure as hell would beat Gabe up himself if he had to get up from his stupid lazyboy.

"No need Dar. Remember how I told you guys once I had a brother in New York? Well that's him. He arrived yesterday I'm guessing," I said looking up at Darry's, Soda's, and Johnny's shocked faces.

I was so busy with the switch I didn't even notice Johnny walk into the house. Or Pony walk out of the kitchen.

"Why did you let him walk by himself Dally? You know these streets better than anyone," Darry asked looking at me more angry than anything else.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I knew how dangerous it was but the kid ran off before I could even warn him. "It's not my fault, he ran off before I could say anything. It's his fault he got jumped."

"Dallas he's your brother," Soda argued.

"So?" I asked confused.

So what if he's my brother? Am I suppose to care about him? Caring about people just weakens a person. It'll just weaken me. Then one day he's going to get himself killed like everyone else. And then I'm going to get hurt if I cared.

"You're suppose to protect him," Two-Bit just had to put his word out there too.

I wasn't taking any of it. I stood off and stormed out of the house angry. I slammed the screen door shut and stalked off. I needed to get some anger out. Knowing that Tim was looking for me because I slashed his tires I decided to go to him instead of him coming to me.

Just as I got to his house, he was coming out. When he saw me he ran, tackling me to the ground. Getting the wind knocked out of me I wheezed pushing Tim off me and decking him hard on his lip. He punched me in the stomach once again loosing my air.

"Slash my tires Dal?" He asked me threatingly.

"What's it to you," I said hitting him on the head.

We kept going at it until Curly came home who pushed me off Tim. Knowing that if I stayed any longer both would gang up on me and I was too angry to fight fair. I stumbled away now feeling light headed and woozy. The adrenaline was gone and now it was replaced with the feeling of sickness and pass out tired.

I walked into the Curtis house to have all eyes turn on me. Ignoring all their looks I walked into the bathroom and didn't bother to close the door. I was so confused. The room was spinning and I had to hold onto the sink in order not to fall over. Suddenly I felt a violent thrash of my stomach. I barely had enough time to pull the seat up and bend over before all of my stomach's contents went right back out the way they came in mixed along with blood.

Great, just what I need. My whole body was aching to a point I didn't want to move a muscle and it would still hurt. My head felt like a demolishion ball just hit it twice, and now I can't even hold down lunch.

"Hey why don't you lie down in spare bedroom," Darry asked noticing me leaning on the sink. "I'll get you some asprin." He quickly added when he notice me rub my temples.

Unable to resist a comfty bed I nodded and with Darry's help I stumbled into the bed room. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my head onto the pillows falling asleep for Darry could come back with some asprin.

I woke up in the middle of the night with the urge to check up on Gabe. I don't know, but something inside of me told me to. I felt way better than I did earlier and the whole house was already asleep meaning I must have slept a good 5 hours. I quietly got out of bed knowing better than to wake up Pony and Darry who are real a real light sleepers. Soda, on the other hand, there could be an entire tornado coming at him and he wouldn't know until he woke up the next morning.

Surprised I found my brother awake whispering something on the phone. I stayed in the kitchen so he wouldn't see me and I picked up the other line that was in the kitchen.

"You didn't tell anyone where you're at right kid?" I heard a voice from the other line ask my brother.

"No, but I don't think I'm staying here long either," His voice sounded scratchy and way too high to be normal.

"I thought you said your brother could help you," My full attention was on the conversation.

"No I can't get him into this. I got myself in this...I can get myself out," My brother replied.

Is this why my brother came to Tulsa. Was he really in a lot of trouble? I felt my something spark inside of me. Something I haven't felt in so long. I felt like I needed to protect my brother. Like I WANTED to be involve.

"You know you can't just keep running until forever. They're going to find you," The voice on the other end said.

I heard my brother sigh and wince out in pain. "I know. But they're not going to find me here. I have to go."

"Don't get yourself killed you hear me? If they're there you got to tell your brother. They're gonna use him to get to you. Don't get close for both your sakes. Listen damn it! God your so stubborn." The voice practically shouted on the other end.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not going to be here long enough for that to happen. Give me until Saturday and I'm out,"

"Joel who's that? Is that Gabby?" I heard someone wrestling for the other line. I felt something get stuck in my throat as I forced myself to continue listening.

"Gabby, we're coming to get you. To teach you a lesson..."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so maybe he didn't get to talk to him. But I promise tomorrow he will. I mean I'll update tomorrow. Just give me my reviews and I'll keep going. Yeah yeah you know the deal. Adios!! (Part where you review)**


	4. Trusted Betrayal

**Summary: **One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

**A/N: **As promised here's the 4th chapter! I told you Dally and Gabe will be talking so yep here it is! Sorry it wasn't any sooner.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

* * *

_**Quick Facts-Quote:**_

"If we are not our brother's keeper, at least let us not be his executioner" Author: Marlon Brando

**Chapter 4-Trusted Betrayal**

* * *

**-Gabe's POV-**

I gulped upon hearing Vinny's voice. My stomach flipped over and if possible I felt worse than I ever felt before. Everything inside of me wanted to beg forgiveness, grovel at Benny's feet. But I can't. I did what I had to do. I knew I couldn't keep running forever. The longer I ran the worst it was going to be when they got to me. Mom sent me out here to hide, but I was just getting my brother into more trouble. He already looked somewhat happier here than he was in New York. At least over here he had friends. I saw them myself. I notice their looks of concern when they saw my brother, all bloodied up and stuff. It's rare to find those kind of friends. The one who'll take you in after you gotten drunk, or after you turned your back on your gang. But my brother had those people. I couldn't very well ask him to help me. I needed to get myself out of this situation myself.

"I know Vinny," I said forcing myself to stay calm.

My voice betrayed me. It was way too high. It was pain mixed in with fear. Vinny was my gang leader and turning my back on them, betraying them, well it's the one thing Benny didn't let go of.

"So Gabby it is you!" I heard him say in a disgustingly pleasant tone.

"Gabe. I'm in San Fransico Saturday. Don't come looking for me before than please Vin. Do me this one last fav?" I practically begged looking around hoping I didn't wake anyone up.

I don't even know where the hell I am. But I saw Dally's jacket on the ground, and I knew that he was somewhere in this house too. That somewhat calmed me down. Of course I don't know why seeing when he sees me he's prolly going to beat me to a pulp that even these bandages weren't gonna be of service.

"San Fran huh Gabby? Awfully long way from New York. Don't you think you needed to make a pit stop first? Say, wait where does your father live?" I could hear him enjoying as I felt an involuntary twitch of my left eye. "Oh yeah now I remember. Tulsa Oklahoma. And why go all the way to San Fransisco when I've got family in Okla?" I could hear his laughter.

I could feel something heavy in the pit of my stomach as I fought to keep it down. That was the last thing I need. I think I've got some broken ribs and me throwing up is the perfect thing for me to get better.

"Fine, but give me until Saturday NEXT week Vin," I said knowing I needed to accept what was coming.

I learned at a young age you can't turn your back on people you've known your whole life. Those people are the people you have to hold close to you. There's no one out there that knows you better than the ones you've grown up with. But I also learned, I couldn't agree with Vinny and all of them. I wasn't like them. They were like Dallas, cold and hard uncaring even, but I'm, well I don't know what I am. I can't watch someone get killed and not feel something. Outside I'm fine, and I would force myself to put on the sick smile Vin and everyone else would be wearing at the time. But inside it would be tearing me apart. I'd feel myself screaming. I can't turn away from the people thats taken care of me. Helped me grow up. But I did.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Vin asked in mock concern.

Sighing I knew I should just tell him the truth. He would give me time if I told him I'm a sitting duck. He wouldn't have any "fun" like he'd call it.

"Well my brother got to me before you can. So basically, if your boys come after me, they're going to have to kill me on a couch," I said forcing myself to not stumble when I said kill.

The ultimate lesson when it comes to betraying the gang in Vin's head, is to die. But it isn't where he'd get someone to kill you, no, that's way too easy for him. He'd kill first emotionally, and then physically. I've seen him do it too many times.

"Well that's no fun. Joel, you knew where Gabby was and you didn't tell me?" I heard Vin ask.

I paled knowing I got Joel in trouble. Joel was the one in the gang who took care of me. He watched out for me, and took the fall for me. Sometimes he'd kill for me. He was really the only one who got me, who listened to my dreams. He would help me. And this is how I repay him.

"I was going to tell you Vin. I just needed to make sure Gabe stayed in one place so you wouldn't have to go hunting for him," Joel lied smoothly.

He lied a little too smoothly. I wonder if he would have told Vinny where I was. It would definately take off some of the pressure no doubtibly the boys were putting on him. He was the one who knew I left town. The only one who knew. Vinny must be keeping an eye on him because I called Joel at his mother's house out of the city.

"Ok, you're going to Okla to say good bye to your best friend," I heard Vinny tell Joel.

I knew Joel could do it. Joel was just like any of them. If Vin told him to, he'd turn into one of Vin's puppets and kill me. Take the gun point it at my head and shoot as if it's just a chore. Then again, to him it is. Then he can go on with his life and pretend nothing ever happened. It's what Dallas used to do. But Dallas got away. But I guess not before Vin's brother, the leader of the gang before, killed him emotionally.

"Save it Vin. Save it and shove it up your ass," I said surprising myself. Once I started I kept going. "You want a job done right Vinny, come here and do it yourself."

If there's something I know about Joel, well it's that he's Joel. He could kill me, but I don't know if he could live with the guilt. He told me once he never wanted me to turn my back on the gang. He knew he'd have to choose the gang over me. He knew it, but he also told me he was scared. That he didn't want to kill me. If he killed me he might as well have killed himself.

"You know just for that Gabby, I will," Vin's voice was now cold as ice.

With that I hung up the phone. I forced myself to breathe evenly as I made my way back to the couch. I had two weeks to live. I was the one who put a date on when I was going to die. But it doesn't mean it'll be followed. To Vin, next Saturday is his deadline to kill me.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone plop down on the couch right next to him. I got up quickly, a little too quickly because I had to bite my tongue down hard in order not to yelp out in pain.

"Who? Dallas?" I asked surprised when I saw my brother's cold blue eyes looking into mine.

"Get up, we need to talk," He spat out waiting for me to get up.

He somewhat helped/pushed me to the front door. I was careful not to slam the door so I wouldn't wake up anyone else.

"So I'm taking this isn't about me walking out on you?" I asked him as he lit a cancer stick.

"You got that right. I heard that conversation!" He started, if he whispered any louder he would have woken up the entire neighborhood.

"You weren't suppose to be listening Dally," I whispered calmly.

"It's a damn good thing I did," He huffed out.

"Why do you care?" I asked stopping him from pacing.

He seemed to be deep in his thoughts, as if wondering why did he care. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Here was my brother, the hardest guy anyone knew of in New York, pacing because of a conversation he eavesdropped on.

"I care because..."

"Why? Because what? I'll be out of your hair forever. You won't have to worry about me. Neither would mom and dad," I leaned on the house. Talking was taking a lot out of me.

"I care because you're my brother alright?!" He screamed like I just pointed a gun to his head and told him to say those words.

Neither one of us said anything. He just continued pacing, and I just continued leaning on the house for support. I was trying my best not to show how much I just wanted to lie down. I needed to show that I could handle the pain. Like everyone else could. I needed to show him that I was tough, that I could handle myself.

"What'd you do?" Dallas asked in such a quiet tone that I almost didn't hear him.

"Walked out," I said simply.

"No that's not it. There's more. I could see it in your eyes," Dallas said reading me like a book.

"Rival gang got hold of me. I. Well I was suppose to kill their gang leader. The gang leader's little brother got shot. By my gang. I got pretty close to the other gang. I was real close. They didn't know who I was. I pretended that I got hurt by my gang. The little brother always stuck next to me. I was always stuck with the shrimp baby sitting. I got real pissed off when he was shot because he wasn't even doing nothing. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the gang. He was smart you know?" There were tears in my eyes, but I forced them to stay there as I continued with the story. "Yeah well after I heard what happened I asked Vin what it was all about. Turns out it was an inniciation to get his little brother in the gang. I got pissed. I...I uhh...I killed his brother and his cousin. That's not the worse part..." By now my brother quit pacing and he was sitting on one of the stairs letting what I just said. He looked awfully pale.

"What's the worst part?" He asked.

"It's uh..."

* * *

**A/N:** Part where you review! I told you I'll actually update this almost everyday. I'm going to try and finish this. Yeah so what you thinking? Yes I know Gabe got himself in a WHOLE lot of trouble. Don't you think this is where Dallas comes in? 


	5. Bond Moments

**Summary: **One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

**A/N**: You guys like the cliff hanger? I liked it. LMAO...then again I wrote it. Hmm maybe i'm going to sneak onto my aunt's computer because I need to fix up and edit everything. So yeah...hopefully you guys will gimme more reviews! So you guys will gimme some reviews right? Hopefully I'll try and update as much as I can before school starts. The way I'm seeing it, it might be 20 something chapters. Once school starts though I don't think I can update that often.

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

* * *

**Quick fact-recap**

Gabe killed his gang leader's little brother and cousin, but that's not the worse part

**Chapter 5-Bond Moments**

* * *

**-Gabe's PoV-**

"I uh...I never meant to. I, I..." I was stumbling over my words trying to keep my voice from breaking as I openly let the tears fall.

"What?" Dal asked coldly, his turned to face me and his expression softened a little when he saw me trying to wipe away the tears.

"Vinny. He was...Dally I swear I didn't mean to. I swear I swear Dally," I said desperatly trying ton control my voice. He stayed firmly rooted in his spot on the step. He didn't come to comfort me. A whole part of me was thankful for that. "It was Vin. He was at the house. He was...we um...he just...okay, I uh I was coming home one night. And uh I didn't see him, he almost killed me. We um we were both fighting for the gun. And and..." I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand there and pretend it wasn't killing me inside. I couldn't look at Dallas and tell him I was fine with it. Because I wasn't.

Every single time I closed my eyes I could see it in my mind. I could hear her screams of pain. I could hear Vinny's sickening laughter. Everything seem to go in slow motion. I could feel the blood in my hands.

"WHAT?" Dally asked now getting annoyed.

"I killed her ok? It was my fault she's dead," I screamed between tears.

I heard a light switch flick on inside the house and I could hear someone moving in it. I didn't care.

"Killed who?" Dallas asked taken aback.

"Mom. Me and Vin were fighting for the stupid gun and she kept screaming for us to stop. And it just went off. It just went off. Went off. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Dallas I'm sorry," I said sinking to the ground crying.

Whether from pain or from sorrow I forgot. Each sob that racketed through my body was another burst of pain in my chest. My head was pounding and I couldn't feel my legs. There was a lump in my throat the size of a boulder. It was out there. Someone knew about mom. She wasn't the best mother in the world. She'd come home drunk, beat me to a pulp, screw guys even when I was home. But she was mom. I can still imagine her as the mother she once was. Kind and loving. Before everything went downhill. And she died that kind and loving mother.

I held her in my hands as she bled to death. I was the one who stayed with her. I was the one who heard her agonizing screams. I held her in my arms as she slowly died. That bullet was from MY gun. I saw my mother's tears drop down her face. Every single last one of them. I was the one who listened to each of her labored breathes. She went limp in MY hands. And it's all MY fault.

"What?" Dallas asked snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"I didn't mean too Dallas," I said quietly.

"LIAR!" He screamed making me jump a little.

"DALLAS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A man appeared at the front door pushing the screen door wide open demandingly. "It's 4:30 in the morning and some of us has work in the morning!"

"I'm going," I said pulling myself up.

Every single muscle in my body burned. My chest heaved as I tried to breathe normally.

"Going where? You don't know this place and you're not so good off kid," The man said in a voice that sounded like I had no choice.

The man was tall. He was muscular too. He looked older than my brother by a couple of years. His eyes were icy, but not like Dallas' they weren't hard to the point people would be afraid to look into his eyes.

"I'll figure something out," I said making my way to the stairs.

Before I could get there Dallas pushed me hard making me stumble and without that man standing there I probably would have fell too.

"Hell no you're not going out there," Dallas said catching me by surprise. "Last thing I need is a dead kid brother."

**-Dally's PoV-**

I didn't stick around the house. I stayed long enough for Gabe to fall asleep, in the guest bedroom of course, so he wouldn't know I was listening. And I snuck out the window and out the back. Last time I checked he was a light sleeper, I think he's even more alert now, and I don't want to get anywhere near him if he's paranoid about people sneaking around like I knew he would be.

I thought he would be different from me. Turns out we have a lot more in common than I thought. He was suppose to be the Winston that got out. The one who would see the world and come back and tell me how big it is. He's the kid I've been jealous of since the day he was born. He knew what he was going to do. He knew who he was going to be. I never thought he could lose that. I never thought anyone could lose that.

It wasn't childhood innocence that held onto that dream. It was determination. He was so stubborn, so determined that it would work out. No one could doubt him because of it. And now...and now's he just...he's just me.

By the time I got to the Curtis' the sun was already shining and the gang was already making enough noise for all of Tulsa to hear. I banged the door shut and everyone's head snapped up at me. Gabe was still thankfully asleep. Darry must have slipped him some pain medicine because I could see the bottle out on the lamp table.

"Hey Dal, where'd ya go?" Darry asked looking up from dropping an egg on Pony's plate.

"Guys I need to talk to you," I sighed pulling a chair next to the end of the table where Johnny was sitting.

I explained what was going on with Gabe. Who he was. What kind of trouble he was in. They needed to know. By the time I finished my story no one really eating their food. Pony was playing with it and Darry was just drinking his coffee.

"What do you want us to do Dally?" Johnny asked breaking the silence surprising us all.

Johnny was never the one to speak what was on everyone's mind. More ilke everyone will speak what's on his mind before anything else.

"Nothing," we all spun around to notice my brother wide awake leaning on the frame for support.

He never accepted help. He never wanted help. That was the trouble with him. Even when we were younger he was stubborn and always made us do things his way. That is until he was too far into it to climb out of the hole he had dug himself in and I would have to go help him.

I got up and forced him to sit down in the chair. Steve snickered but I shot him a death glare immideatly shutting him up. Boy that kid could get on my nerves sometime. He never knows when to shut up.

"We're going to help you. Like it or not," I said searching deep into my brothers eyes for some kind of sign that he agreed.

Instead he shook his head vigoursly and stubbornly answered, "No. You can't help me." He looked at each one of us also searching for answers like I had been minutes ago. "Listen, you can't get yourselves involve in this. It runs deeper than any of you guys know. Than you can imagine. I'll figure it out ok? Just don't get involved," He said.

I bet he would have continued except he doubled over in pain and I had to more or less push him back to the couch. When I returned I closed the door that was usually left open to the dinning room and stood at the head of the table.

"We're helping him." I said looking at each person who nodded in agreement.

Darry, Soda, and Johnny cleared the table while I went to get some paper out of Pony's many notebooks which he gave me a scolding look. That grease is too into his own little world. I wrote down everything I knew and everything we needed to find out before Saturday. Darry looked somewhat reluctant in having Pony and Soda involved in any of it, but I knew he wouldn't stop them because he knows how much family really meant. Afterall, I know he wouldn't stop at nothing if Soda or Pony every got hurt.

"Hey you guys this is like some kind of Bond movie isn't it?" Two-Bit asked after I planned everything out and everyone knew what they needed to do sending everyone laughing, getting rid of all the tension in the room.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Ok well everyone's getting there. Hopefully you like this chapter. I kind of struggled. Then again I'm struggling with everything. It's going faster than I imagined it to be. And as of now I'm officially winging everything until the last couple of chapters. Yes you heard me correct I am now treading open water. So please feel free to help me figure out what Dallas got in store for the guys. And even importantly what Gabe got in store for Dally. Cuz you know this is a story that shows Dal for who he is in the inside...deep under all that hatred. So part where you review eh?**


	6. A past catching up

**Summary: **One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

**A/N:** It is now Tuesday...One week Left of Summer Vacation. But It seriously feels like it's only starting. Sigh! Well I reached my quota of stories and chapters for the summer that i had originally put on myself. But lucky for you I decided to go above and beyond and continue! So for those actually reading this horrible fic be happy and review! My goal is 100 reviews halfway through the stories. (yes new goal)

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

**Quick Facts-Taken idea**

Two-BitGortez 2004-08-16 5 Signed Hey, I'm not sure what to tell you to do, but why don't you add another twist.

**Chapter 6-A past catching up**

* * *

**-No One's P.o.V-**

"Dallas, you sure about this?" Two-Bit asked looking doubtfully at the other boy as a bunch of hoods circles around them, heaters clearly in view.

Two-Bit gulped. It wasn't that he couldn't fight, but heaters lessened anyone's chance at victory, or even life. He had gone that road before and it almost costed him his family's life. He wasn't too fond of the idea of guns after that.

"Mighty brave of you to come 'round here Dallas," A boy with dirty blonde hair and similar cold blue eyes like Dally sneered.

Dally inwardly flinched at his full name, but kept a cool exterior as he fought to remain calm.

"Awww, Matt, you didn't miss me?" Dallas asked sarcastically.

"What do you want Dally?" Matt said noticing one of his boys getting restless as he played with his gun's safety. (**A/n: Did guns have safeties back then?)**

Two-Bit's heart was racing despite the cool collective front. The guys that circled around them looked 10 times worse than the Shephard's gang drunk. Dally's crazy for ever hanging out with these hoods. Seeing how Two-Bit had grown up in the dumps of Tulsa he knew how to distinguish a hood and a grease. These people were lower than hoods.

"You guys are after Gabe. Why?" Dallas asked stepping in front towards Matt.

Dally's mind was racing trying to control ever action. He knew if the slightest suspicion arose, both him and Two-Bit would be dead meat. He didn't mind if it was only him that would get hurt, but Two-Bit had a mother that cared and a sister that worried.Two-Bit had a family. Dally inwardly cursed as he realized his only family had a looming death sentence and he had to fix it before anything happened.

"Dallas he killed Vin's little brother and cousin. You really think Vinny is going to let that slide? Afterall you were the one who gave Vin the spot as our gang leader," Matt said a smirk forming on his lips as Dallas gave him a death glare.

"Our?!" Two-Bit asked snapping his head at Dally.

"He means his. Why are you all taking some orders from a kid? Besides, we all had a deal. I get rid of Vin's older brother and you guys pretend Gabe and me never existed," Dal said his voice dangerously low.

Matt now stepped up to Dally meeting him so they were both face to face feeling each other's warm breath. Neither dared back down.

"Don't you want justice Dallas? He killed your mother," Matt said searching Dally's eyes for any flash of anger.

If possible, Dally's eyes got even colder as he replied, "Our mother. Don't you dare deny that."

"WHOA! Our?" Two-Bit echoed. "Sheez, talk about your sibling rivalry."

"Shut yer trap Two-Bit," Dally said harshly.

In any other situation Two-Bit would have defended himself, but when he saw the death glares everyone was shooting him, he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

"You're jealous of him aren't you, Matt?" Dallas asked out of nowhere. He smiled knowing he had hit a nerve when Matt backed up a little. "Over the fact he got to kill the old hag of an excuse of a mother we had. Why ARE you always jealous of the kid huh? Don't you think you should be nice to family sometime? Maybe then he'll care if your six feet under."

Matt backhanded Dally causing him to stumble back. However, Dally let out a cold laugh shaking his head making Matt push him harder to the ground.

"You watch your words you stupid piece of shit!" Matt said causing Dally to casually roll his eyes as he got up.

"You're really stupid aren't you Matt? You think he'll keep you around after he kills Gabe? With me gone, you needed someone to replace me. Gabe always was a good hunter. You saw too when we used to go on hunting trips. He had a good eye. Would have made for a good hit man. Then again, Gabe don't trust much. He trusted you though, so Vinny agreed for you to train with him and even initiate him into the gang. And look, that's two brothers that betrayed this gang. You really think they'll wait around for you to betray them too?" Dally asked speaking the truth causing people to whisper amongst themselves.

Knowing he had hit a nerve Dally continued. "Technically speaking, he is blood too. Can you do it Matt? Try on me. How faithful are you to your little gang. Shoot me, stab me, beat me to a pulp. I won't try and stop you, and he won't try either," Dally said pointing at Two-Bit. "You know I could easily kill the kid if I wanted to. But you, no, you can't hurt blood no matter how much you wish they weren't. So let's see it big guy! Show us you got the balls and kill me. Right now," Dally said as he took out the switch he was carrying and threw it on the ground besides Matt's feet.

Two-Bit looked bewildered. "HOW THE HELL IS THIS HELPING US?" Two-Bit screamed as Matt grabbed Dally his fist high in the air ready to hit Dal. Two-Bit started to walk over to help Dally, but Dal put his hands up stopping him.

"No, don't bother. He can't do it," Dally said almost daring the older boy to hit him.

After what seemed like hours Matt just threw Dallas to the ground causing another wave of whispers to go around the circled group. "Don't tempt me Dallas," Matt whispered.

"So you going to let Vinny kill Gabe?" Dally asked knowing he had won.

"Yeah," Matt said his normally dangerous edge back in his voice.

"We'll see. Bye Matt," Dallas said heading towards the car passing a very confused Two-Bit.

Two days ago Dallas wouldn't flinch if he saw Pony die in his arms, but yet here he was two days later with a past that seem to be catching up with him.

Dallas started the car and was about to speed off when he saw Matt walking towards the car. He rolled down the window and by now Matt's little group was huddled together in little bar they were originally in leaving Matt the only one outside.

"Oh and Matt. You may not have the balls to kill me, but remember this, if anything happens to my kid brother, I will kill you," Dallas spat causing Matt to gulp.

"Get out of here," Matt said.

Dally gladly obliged as he floored the pedal sending the old car squealing out of the parking lot and back onto the road. Once safely on the road Two-Bit loosened up and let out the breath he had been holding since Dallas started the car.

"Two-Bit I thought you were tougher than that?" Dallas said smirking.

"Hey. Who says I'm not tough?" Two-Bit asked defensively sending Dally in a bitter laugh.

"You looked like you were about to piss your pants."

"Shut your trap. I don't get it. Why was going there such a good idea. All you did was annoy the hell out of your brother. Which by the way I didn't know you have," Two-Bit said quickly changing the subject.

"Sure we did," Dally said turning on the road the Curtis' house resided on.

He stopped the car once again leaving a confused Two-Bit alone in his thoughts as he stepped out and started to the house. Two-Bit quickly got out and followed almost tripping when Dally stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What was th..." Two-Bit stopped when he noticed Dally pull out a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "Where'd you get that?"

"Matt slipped it in," Dally answered slowly opening it as if it would break if he did it too fast.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? I'm sorry I couldn't update. Fanfix wasn't working for me last night. And well you know I work at night so yeah. I just decided to post it later but then my computer shut down before I had a chance to save it. What do you think? I'm done with this chapter. Do me a favor and help me reach my goal of 100 ****reviews halfway through the story. I'll be so happy if you guys do that for me. thanx**


	7. Brotherly Bond

**Summary:** One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

**A/N:** Hey hey! You like? Talk about brotherly love eh? Well I have nothing much to say other than thanx to all my reviewers. They are making my little goal a lot more possible than I ever expected. Ok on with the story. Shoot.. i had a finished chapter and my computer crashed and i don't have all of it and this is only what i saved so I'm sorry if its bad. I'm pissed/

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

* * *

**Quick fact-Name meaning  
Matthew-Gods gift**

**Chapter 7-brotherly bonding**

* * *

  
**Dallys PoV**

"What's it say?" Two-Bit asked nosily.

Don't get me wrong because Two-Bit is one of my best buddies in the world, one of my few buddies, but sometimes he could be a pain. I had enough on my plate, knowing that I probably caused everyone to second guess my brother, and that I might have just cause him his life to be worrying about Two-Bit's curiosity.

"Does it look like I know?" I snapped causing him to momentarily shut up.

"Read it out loud will ya Dal?" Two-Bit asked settling down beside me.

I rolled my eyes and shoved the piece of paper between us so he could read it himself.

Dear Dallas,  
How did I know Gabe would run to you and not me? I knew you would help him, even you can't deny family. Especially him. Vinny is really out to get him. Vin's planning to come here tomorrow assuming you got this on Tuesday. I don't know everything, but here's what I know:

He wants me to lead him to dad's house. So you have to empty the house out before we get there. Leave dad though, I bet he'll be too drunk to notice the difference. He wants to drive around so keep the kid inside.

I heard he got jumped. Yes, I do follow up on you guys, which by the way, why aren't you going to school? Oh well, your life I guess. The people that jumped the kid was working for Vinny. Apparently, it was Vinny's idea of a welcoming present.

The kid's best friend or something is suppose to be the one to kill the kid. Vin's going to give Gabe til Saturday like he asked. S'long as he shows up by that time. Whenever you go out carry a packed heater alright? Don't forget your blade. You know where I stand.

Take care of the kid. Take care of yourself, hopefully this is the last time I'm going to see you because you know what'll happen if I had to see you again. You know under what circumstances they're gonna be. And so I'm saying sorry now.

-Matt.'

I took a drag from the smoke Two-Bit had given me. Everything was so complicated. Before Gabe came around everything was so simple. Rich guys stink, watch out for hoods and kill whoever wanted to kill you first. But now when you start caring for people you start doubting your every move. You're always on the lookout. I don't know what I'd do if I failed Gabe like I did before. I don't know if he can survive it again. I don't know if I'd survive it again.

"How long have y'all been here?" the screen creaked open snapping me back to reality as Pony stood by the door slightly confused.

"Not long," Two-Bit said helping me to my feet.

A group of young kids run past the house screaming and shouting. I envy them. They were so carefree. They didn't know about what their future was going to be. They didn't know about all the people that were going to die in the arms. The dreams that weren't ever going to come true. They looked so innocent. So pure.

When I was their age I was learning how to use a blade. How to use a gun. I already had to watch my back. Had to come home to a drunken father and a mother who was shouting at Matt to get out of the house. Everyday it was the same thing, over and over and over again.

"I hate kids," I spat out pushing past Pony to get into the house.

"Dallas! THANK YOU! Can you tell your friends I'm fine and that to let me out of this couch because I'm about ready to kill someone," Gabe gave me a sour look as Johnny looked at me helplessly.

Well this was a sight. Johnny taking care of someone instead of the other way around. I liked Johnny, he reminded me of Gabe in a way. He never knew what it meant to have real parents either. Johnny's lucky. He's got the love of the gang. He was different from us all. Not like Pony different because Pony's going places. But different as in he was rare to find around here. He don't like fighting much and despite his upbringing he still wasn't violent. Maybe that's why Pony and him get along so well.

"No," I said sounding a little harsher than I intended.

Unsurprisingly, Gabe pushed Johnny's hand away and sat up. He looked at me angrily and muttered, "I don't take orders from traitors," and stood and walked out the door.

I was about to leave him be when Johnny looked up at me pushing me with his eyes to follow my brother. At this point in time I'm too tired to do anything but get crazy drunk despite the early hour and smoke the rest of my pack. I had been up all night, and I just needed five minutes on my own. Funny how the more independent Gabe was, the more dependent he actually was. If it was anyone else but Johnny I would have flicked him off and strolled into the kitchen, but Johnny was different.

"Fine," I muttered following in my brother's steps.

There on the stairs of the house, Pony, Two-Bit and Gabe sat all smoking cigarettes lost in their thoughts. Rolling my eyes I plopped down next to Gabe and snatched the cancer stick from his lips grounding it. "Pony, Two-Bit out," I said noticing my brother's death glare.

Both jumped up and walked into the house thankfully closing the door behind them. When I was just with my brother I felt my protective brother instincts kick in as he lit another cigaretter and took a drag from it. I yanked that one out of his lips too and threw it on the ground stepping on it.

"What gives?" He asked annoyed.

"You ain't suppose to be smoking that. You're gonna die of cancer before the gang comes after you," I snapped at him.

He gave me a smirk and continued staring until I finally looked at him back. "What?" I asked finally breaking the minute long silence.

Before I could do anything he grabbed the cigarette from my mouth and grounded it like I had his.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked angrily as he just continued smirking.

"You ain't suppose to be smoking that. You're gonna die of cancer before you turn twenty," He said finally breaking his smirk and looking out to the park a sad frown playing on his lips.

I wanted to tell him not to worry. That I was here and that he would be fine. That I would protect him like I used to when I was younger. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. That we would settle everything. But I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't lie.

"It's never going to happen Dal," He finally said after what seemed like hours of staring into the park watching the little kids fight each other or play football.

"What's never going to happen?" I asked him still looking at the park.

Staring at the same place for over and hour makes you see little things that you've never noticed were there before. From here I could see my house distantly some ways past the park. Soda's pair of shoes were still hanging on the cable from the time Darry threw them up there when we were younger. Everything seemed to change. The park monkey bars which seem huge when I was twelve were now small and rusty.

"I'm never going to get out of the dumps. I'm going to be stuck a hood all my life," Gabe sighed looking down, his hair falling to his face as his head hung.

"You will," I said surprising both me and him.

Once I said it though, I didn't regret it. It was true. Gabe's dreams weren't only dreams. They were truly his future. No one worked harder than him to get a better life. He wasn't a hood. There wasn't one drop of blood in him that made him a hood. He had the clothes, the looks, maybe even the attitude. But he had a soul. He cared for people, and he care about what people thought about him. He prayed and went to church despite the fact we laughed at his expense every Sunday when we found him awake and dressed from Church.

When it was just me and mom and Gabe, Gabe would always walk to church every sunday. I would always be too hung over or not home to drive him. And mom didn't give a flying hoot where he was. But he always went, and he always came home with the same outfit every week. It was his Sunday outfit. It was the only thing that wasn't a hand me down or had holes in it. He treasured that outfit for a good year before he outgrew it.

I laughed at the thought causing Gabe to look at me like I was crazy. His eyes were twinkling for the first time since he came and he actually looked happy as my laughter caused him to smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"I'm just remembering that Sunday outfit you always wore going to church," I said laughing a little as he blushed.

For a few seconds I felt happy. I mean truly happy. It was like the I didn't have to hold my front up around Gabe. I didn't have to show him I was strong. He already knew. The weight of the world was lifted from my shoulder, if only for a second. I felt like a kid again.

Darry pulled up when me and Gabe were cracking up looking at us like we were crazy.

"Wow Dally smiling," Darry teased.

Normally I would have belted him, but today I just smiled. It felt good to laugh again. I haven't laughed like that in so long.

"I have take out Chinease. Soda and Steve are with their girl friends at the Dingo tonight. You guys want some?" Darry asked holding the door open as I helped Gabe to his feet.

"Yeah, but hold up on that thought. Can I borrow the truck?" I asked knowing that I should clear out the old man's house before anything.

Darry narrowed his eyes fully remembering when I borrowed it last time. "I'll bring it back in one piece," I quickly added.

"Ok," Darry said reluctantly tossing me the keys.

"Where you going?" Gabe asked me, his front up once again.

He sounded like a kid. Almost like he didn't want me to leave.

"I just have to pick up somethings. Don't worry. Stay here with my friends. Don't leave," I said walking up to Darry. Under my breath I added for Darry to hear, "Don't let the kid out of your sight."

Everything felt like it was going to be ok. I could fix this. For once in my life I helt like I had some control of something. It's funny how the one thing I thought I was going to have no control over was the one thing I had the most control over in my entire life.

Pulling up to the front I made my way up the stairs not really taking any notice to the other car parked across the street.

"Well well well...looks like we didn't miss him after all," I looked up an immideatly tensed up when I noticed three unfamiliar people sitting on the living room couch.

* * *

**A/N: uh oh. Ok I really really struggled with this chapter so I'm sorry if its shorter and crappier than the rest. I promise you guys a better chapter tomorrow. I'm just real tired right now and I want to sleep. So please review help me reach my goal and I'll update for you guys. **


	8. the Trade

**Summary: **One day coming home Dallas suddenly is dumped the responsibility of being someone's older brother. Dally was the boy without hope, while Gabriel's the boy with a dream. Both share a common ground in which they never expeirenced the feeling of being loved or giving love. What happens when Gabe's hiding a terrible past and it's up to Dal to save the day? Can these two boys pull together before destiny threatens to pull them apart forever?

**A/N:** Sorry for those who expected a review yesterday. I was booked from beginning til end. I was suppose to update that early morning but I got sleepy. Hey, a writer gotta sleep too you know! Lol and then my friend came at like round 7 and then from there I was so tired because i went to sleep at like 5 and so only functioning on two hours of sleep. And especially with book pick up...o man! But that's no excuse to all my faithful readers. Tuesday school starts...so hopefully I'll have a pretty good grasp where this story is going. Well actually I didn't expect this much drama but hey it comes so i write. Yeah on with the story. LMAO! OMG i didn't post this chapter in the right story! i put it in a different story! OMG i'm so stupid!!

* * *

**Disclaimer-see chapter 1**

**quick fact-quote**

**"Best friends are your worst enemy"-unknown**

**chapter 8-the Trade**

* * *

**-No one's POV-**

Dally felt like dropping his jaw as he saw his once best friend Nathan stand up with a blade held in his hand ready to strike. The eyes that were once full of emotions were now cold as ice with an evil glint left in them. Standing besides him were Nathan's little brother. Dally couldn't remember much of him but he did remember his temper, and how good a fighter he was and how dirty a fighter he was too. All of Dallas wanted to run over to hug Nathan. To pretend it was like old times once again. But then it hit Dally. In old times he was the one standing next to Nathan with the cold look on both their faces. Dally was the one to kill the lone victim. And Dally gulped knowing that Nathan was sent out to kill him or Gabe, and he would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

And to his left was Craig, the boy Dally had beaten to a pulp when they were younger. He looked about Soda's age, but with a bigger build. He too, now wore a similar blank expression. 'Vinny sure does his homework,' Dally thought sourly looking the three over once more.

His eyes glazed over once again as he got in a protective stance ready for their attack. He felt for his blade in his back pocket only to realize he had forgotten it earlier in all the craziness of meeting Matt and dragging Two-Bit out of there alive. Now when he needed it the most his trusty blade was nowhere in sight while his three attackers all had them.

"Dally, Dally, Dally," Nathan had a thing for repeating things three times. "I must say you've grown since I last saw you."

The kindness sickened Dally to the pits of his stomach knowing that it was all false and only to intimidate him. "I see you haven't," Dally said causing Nathan's smile to falter for a second.

"Hm, you still have quite a mouth I'm taking it. See, that's what got you into trouble last time. That mouth of you is going to get you killed sometime. Hopefully today," Nathan flicked open his switch running his finger on it, showing Dally how sharp it was as he bled a little.

"Vin keeping you alive to talk or to kill?" Dally asked getting impatient as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"Patience is a virtue Dally. I believe you were the one who told me that," Nathan said catching Dally off gaurd.

Dally had remembered when he told Nathan that. He had just stolen a fortune cookie and he had it as a fortune. Dallas couldn't help but smile at the thought of him running all around the city to look for his best friend to show him his fortune.

"I see you remember," Nathan said as Dally scolded himself mentally for letting his gaurd down a little.

"Are you going to kill me, or am I going to have to kill you?" Dally asked although not knowing how to exactly accomplish his threat.

There were three of them and one of him, and despite the collective self he forced to show, inside, he was truly scared out of his mind. He wasn't scared to die. He was scared about Nathan. Scared that he was going to kill him. Dally was scared about the fact that the only person he had ever let in was the one person who would have killed him. Or even worse, he would kill Nathan.

"Oh and by the way this is yours," Nathan said throwing a very bloody switchblade over to Dally.

"Who's blood is this?" Dally demanded holding the blade tightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nathan grinned.

Nathan was caught off gaurd as Dally lunged at him. Quickly Nathan's little brother, Seth, kicked Dally off Nathan. Dally didn't stay down for long as he went and tackled Seth, temporarily knocking the wind out of the younger boy. Criag jumped in with his blade in his hand cutting across Dally's shoulder blades. Dally yelped in pain as he dropped surprised with the attack. Angrily Dally picked up one of the broken beer bottles his dad had thankfully thrown on the floor. Craig came charging once again but this time Dally was ready. Craig once again lunged for Dally the knife once again in his hand ready to cut any part of Dally that he could.

However before he could Dally took the beer bottle and stabbed Craig stopping him clearly in his tracks as blood started to spill from his mouth.

Dally subconciously winced as Craig fell to the floor with a dull thud. As quickly as the wave of emotion came, it left as Dally dodged Nathan's blade pushing him into the wall. Dally grabbed Seth who was still on the ground and fished Craig's own bloody knife out of Seth's hands and into his. He held the knife to Seth's throat threateningly.

"Tell Vin you killed me," Dally said his mind racing knowing he would have to kill both of them if they didn't agree just to get out alive if he wanted to protect Gabe.

"No," Nathan said stubbornly, but not daring to look Dallas in the eye.

Dallas fought an inner battle as a part of him wanted to let the kid in his hands go as he squirmed helplessly. He screamed over to Nathan for help, but Nathan couldn't help. Dallas knew it wasn't right to hold Seth like this. He knew that he wouldn't want to be Nathan watching his ex best friend threaten his kid brother. Dallas fought hard to keep the the thought of what he would have done to Nathan if he and Nathan were to switch spots.

"Take my jacket and go to Vin and say I'm dead and I'll let your excuse of a brother go," Dally offered one more time.

Dally prayed with all his might that Nathan would take up the offer. He didn't want another life on his hand. He didn't want to have all those nightmares about all the people he killed coming back. He had gotten rid of that life. Started a new one. But he realized as much as he didn't want to, maybe the only way to live was that he had to.

"You wouldn't. I could see it in your eyes," Despite Nathan's unnerving smile Dallas smiled himself seeing all the fear hidden within Nathan's eyes.

"And I could see it in your eyes that you know I would," Dally said only holding the blade closer to Seth's neck.

"Dally you were the soft one between us two," Nathan said inching towards Dally who just brought the blade even closer.

Both their hearts were rushing now full on well that Dally wasn't bluffing. Their friendship, their humanity rested on the blade. It rested on Seth's blood. Nathan knew that he was going to lose and carefully took a step forward once again, this time Dally stood his ground.

"I'll make you a deal," Nathan said hesistantly.

"What?" Dally asked trying to sound bored.

"You let my brother go, and I let you walk out of this house. But you aren't dead. And your brother isn't either," Nathan told Dally.

"What's the catch?"

"Your friends might be in trouble," Nathan said simply knowing there's no use trying to outsmart Dallas when it came to this.

"No deal. How about a trade..." Dally said suddenly surprising both Seth and Nathan.

Dally knew that they were both never going to settle on anything. But he also knew that this was the best way to keep Gabe out of trouble. Probably the only way to keep Gabe from getting hurt. From getting anywhere. It was Gabe who showed him it was ok to live all those years ago...surprisingly it was Gabe who was showing him it was ok to die too.

"A trade?" Nathan asked confused.

"Me for my brother. Tel Vin he do whatever he was gonna do to my brother to me but he leave him alone. Let him walk away."

* * *

**A/n: Er I know way shorter than my usual chapters. I'm sorry I'm just like really out of it right now and I gotta write a real long forgive me don't kill me and dont flame me kinda chapter for another story. Seeing how I update almost everyday you guys can suffer through the cliff hanger right? hehe review and i'll post tonight. shoot i put the wrong chapter in the wrong story!! darn...oh well...yeah back to the review thingy DON'T REVIEW and i'll post it NEXT WEEK! your choice....**


End file.
